Development in electronic technology enabled development and distribution of various types of electronic apparatuses. More particularly, various types of electronic apparatuses including a television (TV) are now available at home. These electronic apparatuses have more various functions according to needs of a user.
For example, a TV may be connected to the Internet and provide Internet services. Further, a user may view a lot of digital broadcasting channels through a TV.
Accordingly, controlling methods which enable more convenient use of various functions of a display apparatus are used. For example, recently, a display apparatus which recognizes a user voice and is controlled by the recognized voice has been developed.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional arts that, when a new keyword other than a prestored keyword is spoken, the new keyword may not be searched appropriately.
In view of the above, there is a necessity to develop technology to search for and provide content information suitable to a user's intention.